


Mr. Photographer

by littlelooneyluna



Series: just let me take this shot [1]
Category: robron
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, M/M, Meet-Cute (ish), Model!Robert, photographer!aaron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 20:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15614817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlelooneyluna/pseuds/littlelooneyluna
Summary: aaron accidentally lands a shoot with the famous model robert sugden, and then accidentally falls in love as well.





	Mr. Photographer

**Author's Note:**

> this is part of a series of work i have been working on, enjoy!

He’s late. He’s running around the streets of London trying to find this obscure little studio whilst carrying all this heavy material on his back. All he can do is pray that the camera doesn’t slip, fall, crash against the floor because that would be even more of a nightmare and he doesn’t have the time. 

The fact that it starts raining just for the sake of raining as well is enough to make him sort his shit out as much as he can and eventually he finds the place. It’s all white walls and fancy lightning and yeah he’s grateful for the opportunity to shoot with some well known models or whatever but he’s quickly starting to realise he doesn’t fit in here.

There’s some woman waving over towards him, all pink suits and sharp hair and a hand extended out towards him. “Oh you must be the photographer.” She looks him up and down, eyes slightly wider than what he suspects is normal for her. 

He nods, extends his hand and shakes hers. “Yeah. Aaron. I’m sorry I’m —“

“You’re not blond, tallish and a girl.” Her face falls slightly like she’s not sure what she should do and yeah,  _Holly_  was supposed to here. He was only supposed to shadow her but she got a better offer and now he’s  _here_ , alone, not knowing what the fuck to do. 

He explains and she fusses. 

“You sort of look the part.” She says, like she’s psyching herself up just a little and then she shakes her head and flashes a smile. “I’m Leyla by the way. The stylist consultant/model advisory consultant/overall director-ish.”

And just the words make Aaron cringe and feel pretty fucking pathetic. He’s been given this opportunity of a lifetime or whatever and he’s really pleased with himself but he knows fuck all about working with models or being in the fashion industry and this is  _not_ what he expected to happen.

“Look, I don’t want to make ya pull that face again but, I don’t know anything about —“ Aaron waves a hand out across to a rack in the corner of the room, there’s suits lined up there and beaded dresses draped over the sides. He crinkles his nose slightly and Leyla just laughs at him and shakes her head.

“Yeah, you just click the camera and tell them where to move alright? We’ll do everything else. You have had experience right?”

Aaron nods, he’s landscape and cool breeze and no one but him and his lens. This is completely different.

Leyla nods. “Good. Well, your friend could have given us the next Bruce Weber.” It flys so far over Aaron’s head that he nearly wishes the ground swallows him up. 

Then she starts laughing and sighs.

“Just click the camera button and everything should be good.”

She makes it sound easy but it’s not really. The first bloke up looks like he’d rather be sleeping in a bus shelter than be here and it shouldn’t even be Aaron’s problem but the fact that he takes almost no direction when he tells him to you know, move the fuck about is enough to make Aaron bite down hard on his lip and forget all he knows. 

The angles are good, well they’re not hideous and that’s what he keeps up until another girl walks in. She’s fancy. She knows exactly what she’s doing and there’s an air of elegance about her as she tells Aaron the way she likes to be shot.

“Right well, just look right at the camera and lift your dress high and then — then we can do some over the shoulder shots if ya want.” 

Aaron obviously gives the wrong bloody answer because she sniffs him out as new blood almost instantly and looks less than impressed. 

“Whatever you say.” She says, and she’s stiff with her movements until the camera is back on her and she knows how to get a good picture. Her shoot doesn’t last nearly as long as it feels and she’s gone without even a polite thank you for Aaron to wordlessly nod at.

He feels a weight dissolve in his chest when her heels disappear from sight but then another prick is walking in and he has to hold his breath for a second. He doesn’t even know why but —

Leyla is practically like some little dog running in between his legs. She’s got him a coffee and a pastry and Aaron is fucked right off as soon as he realises that he’s just been given a bottle of water since he’s been here. It’s been nearly two hours. 

“Right, so we’ve only got the one evening wear for you. Then you can be off again yeah?” Aaron can almost see the eggshells she’s walking over and he physically cringes as he watches her and the way everyone else seems to be staring at the man in awe.

Aaron rolls his eyes and decides to clean his equipment whilst he waits for the man to get into the outfit, ignoring the rounds of muttering around him is harder than he thinks but then it suddenly goes all quiet and he has to lift his head.

Time has clearly gone by because the man is standing in front of him in some three piece suit looking like God’s gift and —

Aaron suddenly finds that he has to hold in a breath again and it won’t budge. He’s just staring at the idiot standing in front of him, clearly trying to be intimidating or whatever but he isn’t. He’s all sharp jaw and blond hair and these eyes that seem to only want to stare straight into Aaron’s soul.

And yeah, Aaron turns red from it, has to clear his throat and gulp hard and keep his shit together as the man raises his eyebrow and looks like he’s getting ready to say something. Aaron hopes he doesn’t, he sort of doesn’t even want to look at the man because he keeps getting reader and his chest doesn’t want to stop thudding does it?

“I’m Robert.” The bloke says, and Aaron looks over his shoulder to see Leyla with her mouth open. She looks shocked and Aaron just frowns at her before looking back at Robert. “I’ve never seen you before?”

Aaron fails miserably in explaining that he’s new, that he hasn’t done this before and Leyla rushes over to stop anymore damage taken place as Robert starts scowling.

“Are ya kiddin’ me?” Robert says, all boomy and loud and enough to make Aaron want to wallop him one for being so dramatic. “Leyla I didn’t come here for some stupid kid’s uni project.” 

And oh, the thudding in Aaron’s chest starts to die down as he realises what a twat this model is. One who seems to be looking at Aaron in his black jeans and black top and black hoodie like he’s a fucking reckless youth. He wants to slap him as he goes on about it like Aaron isn’t standing right there.

“Oi. I don’t know who you think you are but —“

“He thinks he’s Robert flipping Sugden.” Leyla hisses, she’s got this false smile on her face as she leans in towards Aaron and looks like she wants to rip him apart. 

Aaron just blinks as Robert looks smugly at him. He supposes he’s probably meant to be aware of who he is, what that gets to mean but he just shrugs.

“Yeah. Because I know all about him.” Aaron shrugs and there’s an echo of laugher around the room that gets Robert’s jaw on edge, tight and looming.

“How about you just take a decent picture and then you can run along back to your rock.”

And oh yeah, that’s funny for a single second and then Aaron’s back to wanting to absolutely flatten Robert for being the most stupid, cocky little weasel he’s ever met. He fits all the stereotypes for a male model of his age doesn’t he? He’s standing here being absolutely everything that Aaron didn’t  _think_ models still were and he wants nothing else than to be done with it all.

He won’t be coming back, that’s all he knows.

He ends up taking the pictures of him though and it’s even worse than it was with the other models. Robert is that sort of model that demands that absolute best on shoots and Aaron has to wait for him to drink some green muck of a smoothie half way through whilst everyone fawns over him.

He sees girls taking pictures with him and he seethes. He doesn’t even get it, well he  _does_ , he’s not blind but —

His personality is fucking shocking.

“The lighting is coming in better from this window.” Robert acts like he’s he photographer and it’s naturally the last straw. “Stand on a box, or two, you can catch the —“

“Oh fuck off.” Aaron says, and it’s not to himself either, it’s to the whole room and all the stylists look as though a bomb has just exploded in the middle of the room. 

“Sorry?” Robert says, he’s unbuttoned the waistcoat part and he’s still oozing all this fucking charm that’s coming from the pictures and it’s not fair. It’s also really annoying.

“Yeah you should be mate.” Aaron mumbles, “I’m done here.” He says, looks towards Leyla. “I’ll send the photos over and —“

“You’ll never work here again.”

“Like I’d want to be surrounded with poxy arrogant models like you ever again.” Aaron’s breathlessly cocky himself, big smile on his face and almost laughing about how stupid Robert is. Then he has to look away again because he’s a good looking idiot and that isn’t helping anything.

He turns away before Robert gets to say anything else, he walks towards the small little room where all his equipment has been kept and sees that his hands are shaking a little. He’s tries to keep it cool, tried to act like Robert isn’t the biggest twat he’s ever clapped eyes on but —

He’s managed to get right under his skin for some reason.

Aaron packs away as quickly as he can, tries in vain to fit everything in nice and neatly and disappear before Leyla can shout in his face about ruining the precious Robert’s day with his mouth and then the door goes.

Aaron has his back towards it and winces just slightly before he starts speaking. “Look before you have a go, he’s an arsehole and —“

He makes the mistake of turning and looks right at Robert standing there. He’s not wearing the suit anymore, he’s got this other one on, blue and checkered. 

“What do you want?” Aaron says nervously, keeping the scowl on his face and wanting to just push past the idiot but he almost can’t? He’s stuck here, firm against the floor and unable to be his usual cocky self. He’d push past Robert if he was any other bloke. He really would.

“To see my photos.” Robert leans against the door, half a smile on his face and then he leans towards Aaron and then away again like he’s playing a game.

Aaron doesn’t expect it. He doesn’t want to show him either because he hasn’t ever taken pictures of models let alone hot shot ones like Robert is supposed to be.

“No.” Aaron says, crossing his arms over. 

“No?” Robert clearly doesn’t hear that very often because he acts like Aaron’s just told him that he’s going to die any second now. 

Aaron half nods and Robert looks like he’s backing away until he’s leaning over and holding at Aaron’s camera.

“Oi.” Aaron says, elbows and arms pushing up as he tries to get the camera back and Robert pushes him against the wall. The camera hangs in Robert’s hand and he holds Aaron back as he goes through the pictures on the little screen.

Aaron’s stunned into this state of shock as he stands closer towards the prick, feels his weight against him, strong and heavy and not what he expected. He’s close enough to hear his fucking breath and he shouldn’t be but he listens and then he watches his face turn from surprise into —

“Yeah yeah, they probably won’t be even published ‘cause they’re so bad so —“

“They’re good.” Robert says, almost emotionless but he shrugs and Aaron tells him to piss off. “Yeah?” He says, pulls the camera down onto the desk and looks at Aaron. “You need to watch how you speak to me you know?”

“Do I?” Aaron says, almost can’t meet Robert’s eyes and he expects that the older man wants to punch him in the face, “Why? What are you going to do about —“

He really doesn’t expect to be smacked across the face with a  _kiss_. 

It’s all tongues and banging against the door and hands through hair over and over again and Robert only pulls away to ask Aaron to lock the fucking door.

Aaron’s blushed bright red, eyes wide and gulping hard as he doesn’t think twice. He sort of doesn’t have to does he?

••

“So, that was —“ Aaron ended up on his knees and then Robert was collapsing against his shoulder in pleasure and it was definitely an experience.

Robert licks his lips almost shyly and then brushes them against Aaron’s. “Yeah.” He says, “It was.”

Aaron stares at him for a second, unsure of what had just happened and what the fuck it is supposed to mean. He’s never felt so strongly about a mindless fuck before.

“Yeah.” He says, because he doesn’t have anything else to say. “I won’t tell anyone about this, if you’re wondering.”

“I wasn’t.” Robert says, chest puffed and eyes smiling and he’s fit isn’t he?

Shit.

He’s still fit and Aaron’s already had his seedy little way with him. He shouldn’t still be looking at him like this. Aaron manages to trip over his words as he pulls his trousers up and gathers his equipment again.

“Just for the record, you’re still an arsehole.” Aaron says as he watches Robert looking at himself even the mirror. It catches Robert off guard and the half smiles which makes Aaron look away. 

“Whatever you say Mr Photographer.” He says and Aaron bites his lip as he thinks about it before offering an awkward wave and leaving.

••

Holly catches him being a stalker, he’s hunched over his laptop with his mouth open because he’s finally understanding what all the fuss was about.

There’s endless images of Robert looking fit and Aaron has to shuffle about a little on his seat to stop him from getting too excited. He sort of hates himself for even allowing it to happen.

But then he gets distracted by all the images of Robert staring up at him. There’s no denying that the camera loves him a way that most models envy and it explains his success.

And he is,  _very_ successful. 

Aaron feels like a twat for not knowing him, because if he did, if he knew that he’s a celebrity model,  _known_ for his craft, then he would have never got on his fucking knees.

“Oh, he’s fit.” Holly says, she makes Aaron jump and slam his laptop down because she’s just standing in his flat without even knowing. “Door was open.” She explains, passes him and offers out the biscuits she’s eating.

He half smiles at her and tries to act like he’s pleased to see his mate when in reality he’s freaking the fuck out inside. She’s the whole reason he was in this mess wasn’t she? It was her who gave him the opportunity, using her on photography artsy connections to get Aaron something decent. And now he’s sitting here sweating over Robert Sugden. 

“How comes you’re looking him —“

“I photographed him today.” Aaron has a hand against the table and drums his fingers a little before hearing Holly gasp. 

“What? The thing I set up for you?” It was the thing  _she_ was supposed to be at, she seems to keep forgetting this is all her fault. “Shit that’s a big deal.“

Aaron nods weakly. “Yeah. It was.” He says, “It was different,” yeah it was different, it was so different that I ended up getting off with the first model who I hated because you know, that makes sense. “Don’t think I’ll be going back.”

Holly arches an eyebrow. “I’m surprised they even let ya considering you’ve not had experience.” She eats a jammy dodger all in one and he wants to tell her to piss off back to her hippie art friends and stop bothering him. But it’s been like this for years, Holly being stupidly endearing and thawing how grumpy Aaron can be.

“Yeah well, Robert wasn’t pleased about that.” 

He wasn’t, that’s the thing, and then he saw his work and he ended up telling him to lock the door so who knows.

“Maybe you had a lucky escape, I heard he’s a bit of a dick despite being a heartthrob or whatever.”

And Aaron, he just laughs nervously.

••

He sees his face plastered in a magazine a week later and he’s got this other model on his arm.

He remembers her face from the shoot, the one who was unnerved about his lack of experience slightly less than Robert was. Chrissie White. Pristine. Fucking gorgeous and he doesn’t want to care.

He doesn’t even know why he even reads her name, or the fact that they were spotted out together after weeks of rumoured dating.

He doesn’t read the rest, he sighs and huffs and turns the page.

••

He gets woken up at half one in the morning by the sound of someone at his door and naturally he decides not to answer it until it persists.

He psyches himself up enough to answer it and suddenly he sees Robert Sugden standing there with a smile on his face.

“What are you —“

He was going to ask what he was doing but then Robert shows him, plants a kiss to his mouth and want stop until Aaron’s being stripped in his hallway by a famous male model.

“Anyone in?” Robert breathes out and Aaron doesn’t have the strength to do anything else but shake his head.

••

So Robert stays.

He sort of just chucks Aaron onto the bed and fucks the life out of him for a few hours until Aaron gets his breath back and asks what the hell he thinks he’s doing here.

“How do you even know where I live?” Aaron whispers, pulls the covers up towards him and frowns slightly as Robert lays flat against his back and smirks. 

“I found your card on the floor of the dressing room we were in. Figured the mailing address was —“ he stops and raises in the bed. “I can go if you want?”

He says it like he means it and Aaron doesn’t want him to, but he needs to get a few things straight. No fucking pun intended.

“You’re straight?” Aaron says, punches out as Robert’s eyes flicker like he’s actually affected by what he’s saying.

“Is that a question or just another assumption.” He’s quick and Aaron waits, holds back for a second. “I’m bisexual.” He says. “Maybe don’t trust everything you read.” He shrugs.

Aaron nods slowly, it’s new, it’s a relief, it’s not what he expected.

“Any other questions?”

“I thought you hated me.” Aaron says, because yeah the first time was clearly just a passionate haze but to come back again  _now_ seems like —

Robert licks his lips again and Aaron finds it difficult to breathe. “You don’t seem to care about the whole model thing, it’s — refreshing.”

“I’m refreshing?”

“Well now you’re just annoying but yeah.” Robert says, and Aaron still sort of wants to slap him. He doesn’t want he feeling to go. 

••

Robert crashes into his flat late at night for a reason apparently. It’s because he doesn’t want people knowing that he’s spending nights having sex with Aaron.

“It’s not fair on you.” Robert shrugs, “I know I seem heartless or whatever but —“

Aaron watches Robert pull his hands up and the younger man straddles him a little. 

“You want to protect me?” Aaron snorts and Robert tenses a little. “Hey I’m joking?” He says, “I just don’t understand, what with you and Chrissie being all over the magazines.”

It stings. It’s genuinely getting worse.

Robert rolls his eyes. “We’re mates. If that. It’s ‘cause we used to do shoots together, they think we’re at it.”

“And you’re not?” Aaron says. 

Robert blinks. “We’re not.”

Aaron smiles a little, and Robert looks almost ready to bolt because of how obvious he’s being. “Well, I mean you could, if you wanted to. This is just sex. Good, nice sex.”

“Nice?”

Aaron’s eyes flicker gently. “Shut up.”

“You’re going red.”

And Aaron can’t stop himself.

••

“How long have you been modelling for then?” Robert’s at his on a weeknight, it’s nine instead of one, it’s progress or whatever.

He’s drinking a can of beer, wearing one of Aaron’s jumpers like he can and Aaron’s dishing up their Chinese whilst making small talk which is new.

“Since I was nineteen.” He says, “Got lucky after leaving home.” Robert doesn’t say anything more than that, in fact his eye seems to twitch like he’s a little uncomfortable about it and Aaron doesn’t push.

“Saw that face and snapped you up did they?” 

He’s joking, only Robert takes it in his stride.

“Of course. One look at this beautiful face and —“

“Piss off.”

“I’m fit Aaron. Give me that at least.” But Aaron’s silent, focusing on the noddles in front of him and smiling to himself. “You’re good at taking pictures and being a decent bloke and I’m —“

“Am I?” Aaron likes catching him off guard. 

Robert squirms underneath it something rotten and Aaron feels his chest explode.

“Yeah, you are.”

Aaron kisses him, gently. 

It sort of says it all.

••

“You know, you can stay the night if you want.” Aaron shrugs, only with one shoulder, something in his voice that steers on the side of sounding almost desperate.

He casually hates himself as Robert sits on his bed and stares down at his phone. He hasn’t even heard him and it’s so embarrassing that Aaron wants to hide in the bathroom until he’s gone.

But then Robert raises his head silently, a sly smirk forming. “For after sex cuddles?”

Aaron’s face twitches and Robert takes the piss way too often, it’s why he’s flying out the room before Robert can make him feel even more soft.

Only Robert follows him, slowly comes up behind the younger man and gulps hard. “I’d love to stay the night Mr Photographer.” He says, a kiss presses to Aaron’s neck and he  _melts_ causally.

He hitches his breath weakly and Robert has an arm around his waist.

“You’re really great at being a dick you know?” Aaron mumbles as Robert attempts to pull him closer. He spins around and Robert frowns slightly, he looks sorry and Aaron decides almost instantly that it would be easier to hate him. 

“Yeah. And you’re good at photography.” Robert looks over Aaron’s shoulder and up towards a framed photo of what looks like some deserted beach. “Is that one of yours then?”

Aaron clears his throat. “One of my first.” It means a lot, makes him proud. 

He suddenly wants Robert to like it.

“It’s great.” Robert shrugs slowly and then turns towards Aaron and smiles. “Bit artsy but … you’re good at what you do.” Aaron blinks quickly and he sort of can’t take it. 

“Yeah well, you don’t know anything about this sort of photography do ya?” 

It’s a guard, but Robert makes it slip as soon as he huffs out a laugh and smiles.

“You’re really impossible.” Robert says, eyes flowing up and down Aaron’s body before he stops and Aaron nods slowly.

“And you’re still staying.”

“Yeah. I am.”

••

The thing is, Robert is still very much a dick because he doesn’t understand how Aaron feels. 

They’re in Aaron’s bed, and they’ve just had sex, and Robert goes and says he’s amazing. He says it with a soft smile and kind eyes and there’s all this beauty about it that’s almost instantaneously crushed by the way Aaron tells him to stop.

“Why say that?” 

Robert rubs at his eyes a little. “I didn’t realise it was a crime.”

“You don’t say things like that.” Aaron says and Robert laughs at him, eyes wider now.

“Are you serious?” He stops himself and Aaron is. He is serious because he was speaking to Holly only earlier about diving head first into situations and realised that he was doing it himself. “I don’t even know what I’ve —“

“I’m not some stupid girl you get to call beautiful and then fuck over.” It sort of explodes out of him and yeah they’ve been happy these past few weeks. Robert has somehow not got on his nerves nearly as much as he thought. He’s discovered that he’s kind and smart and brilliant but —

Now he’s petrified.

“Cheers.” Robert says. And he doesn’t get to be upset. It’s weird, seeing Robert hurt or whatever. He bends over and reaches for his clothes, hands reaching out everywhere he can to get his top on. “I’m glad I know where we stand.”

“Says you.” Aaron bites. “I have no idea what you’re thinking or —“

“So when I tell you, you tell me to piss off.” Robert shouts back, and Aaron bites down on his gum hard to stop himself from getting emotional.

“Rob.” He says, small, frail and Robert backs away.

“Maybe I shouldn’t come back.”

“Why? Just be honest with me.” 

“Because you wouldn’t believe me even if I’m being honest.” Robert snaps, and shouts and they haven’t had a proper argument about anything really except for that very first day. Now it hurts. It’s ten time worse actually. “You want to believe I’m some sleazy cocky model who was born into all this wealth and I treat people like scum but —“

“Yeah well maybe you are. I wouldn’t know.”

“Maybe you don’t want to know.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Aaron’s scared, so he shouts louder and Robert pulls his hands in front of him and waves them about in frustration.

“It’s  _easier_ for you to see a prick than the real me because you’re —“

“The real you?” Aaron huffs, heart thudding. 

It hurts a nerve and Robert gulps hard. “I’m so sick of this.”

“Yeah, well I’m sick of your face.”

“Well then I’ll go yeah?” Robert is taller, yet smaller at the same time and Aaron freezes before shouting his mouth again.

“Yeah!”

It’s a petty argument over absolutely nothing, something that could be resolved in a matter of seconds if Aaron could only ask Robert how he felt. If Robert could do the same.

But Robert heads towards the door. 

“What are you going?” Aaron panics, hopes it doesn’t show in his voice but Robert doesn’t seem to care as he bolts down the hallway.

“Leaving.” 

“Because I don’t know where your head is at?” Aaron feels himself vibrating with emotion, eyes wide and alert and then Robert sighs. 

“Because you don’t trust that I’m being genuine.” And Aaron doesn’t say anything. “You know, you expect the worst and that’s what you get.”

••

Aaron calls a couple of times but he doesn’t get anything back. He doesn’t sleep either and it’s half four in the morning by the time Aaron works out that Robert’s been out making a fool of himself.

It’s all over Twitter, there’s a picture of a few girls parading around Robert and he looks like he’s in his element. It leads Aaron cold, makes him sorry for ever panicking over a fucking comment in the first place and letting it escalate. 

He decides to just stare at the picture and torture himself until he hears his phone go and it’s Robert’s number. He hovers and waits and then decides to answer because he’s a joke.

“It’s four in the mornin’.”

“Can you open your door.” Robert slurs a little and Aaron tells him to go home. “You’re the one — who upset  _me_ , let me in,  _please_.”

So he does and Robert ends up sitting on his sofa with a glass of water towards his chin because he can’t hold it up. Aaron hasn’t seen him like this before. He doesn’t like it.

“There were girls everywhere you know.” Robert says, “Some lads too. But I wanted you. I want  _you_.” He goes to stand and drag Aaron down for a kiss but Aaron holds a hand against Robert’s waist and frowns.

“You’re drunk.”

“Not like that.” Robert says suddenly, sobering almost and Aaron hates how much it’s music to his ears. “I know I’m a dick. I’m a proper dick but you really are amazing for puttin’ up with me.”

And Aaron wants to scoff, so he does. “You’re the  _model_ , I’m just -“

“I feel like I’ve met my match Aaron.” Robert whispers, and there’s a lightness about him that Aaron wasn’t ever expecting. He adores it. 

He sort of really adores him too.

“Come here.” Aaron says, pulls Robert towards him and kisses him softly before he’s pulling him towards the bedroom and stripping him down to his pants. “Go to sleep.” He bosses him about and Robert lets him, shuffles towards Aaron’s chest and smiles faintly.

And then he’s sleeping and Aaron admired him a little more. He’s such a model that it almost makes Aaron roll his eyes against it. Against the fact that he’s got some famous model in his bed who likes him, who think he’s amazing, who he has somehow made  _stay_. 

He traces a hand across Robert’s back, feels him moving up and down as he sleeps and he bites his lip against just how much likes him. It’s slowly becoming embarrassing, becoming all encompassing too.

He traces exactly what he feels over Robert’s back.

Three stupid words.

••

Robert has a sore head in the morning and Aaron’s anxious about him not remembering anything. 

“Mornin’.” Aaron says, bites his lip like always and Robert smiles with his eyes closed and lifts his head up a little. Aaron passes him a mug of coffee and nearly drops it.

“Thought I was the one who was hungover.” Robert mumbles as he takes it and then opens his eyes a little more. “You look nervous.” He says.

Aaron blows out a breath. “You came back last night and said things.” He says anxiously. “About wanting me and —“

“I do.” Robert shrugs. “I know it’s — me being  _known_ ,” he’s more than known, he’s a celebrity, his face just so happens to be all over every social media platform after last night. “It’s going to be hard but, you’re different.”

“Different?”

“You’re just you, and you like me for some reason so.” Robert stops himself, pauses slightly and then smiles. “And it’s not the money or the fame.”

“Of course not.” Aaron says indignantly, bright red and Robert holds his hands and laughs. 

“I believe ya.” Robert says, “It’s just weird.” He whispers, and Aaron almost knows that Robert’s been hurt in the past. He doesn’t want to hurt him.

“I know.” Aaron strokes Robert’s cheek softly and then hears the door go. He scrambles to his feet to see Holly there yapping away about the bloke Aaron clearly has a massive stalker crush on being all over Twitter.

And Robert just steps the fuck out of the room half naked and waves.

“Robert!”

“What? She’s bound to see me.” Robert says, cool as anything. 

Holly’s face is a picture, eyes wide and she shakes her head. “But — you were with all those —“

“Yeah well he ended up with me last night okay?” Aaron gets all defensive and then blows out a breath. “You can’t - can’t tell anyone okay?” 

Aaron watches Holly’s mind working overtime and then she nods eagerly. Promises. Looks like she wants to take a picture but instead she turns and leaves and Robert rubs at Aaron’s shoulder as the door shuts.

“It’s alright.” Robert pushes out, shrugs slightly. “It’s not like the whole world knows that we’re together.”

“Together, together?” Aaron whispers, like a year eight kid. Robert nods slightly, hides his face. “Yeah?”

He kisses Robert then, a proper little jump up on the older man.

He catches him. 

••

For a few days everything is soft and then the news breaks and Aaron’s face is on the front of the magazines too.

“This is — Aaron I didn’t mean for this to happen!” Robert says, hands over his face as he sits on his bed and watches Aaron walking up and down. 

He called Aaron, made him come round to his house for once because of the security or whatever and he should be getting a house tour but he’s getting this.

Robert is losing his shit.

“It’s okay.” Aaron half lies, because although Holly swears it wasn’t her, they’re all swarming around his flat this morning like he had found the cure for cancer or something. 

“This could effect your career?” Robert pulls his palms down against his thighs and rubs up and down. “You don’t seem to get that.”

“I get that I want you.” Aaron shrugs. “I get that I — I’ve fallen for you.” He feels his eyes widening a little because it’s just flopped right out and now he feels goosebumps on his skin. 

“Fallen for more?” Robert stops losing his head to be a cocky shit. “I made the grumpy photographer fall for me?”

Aaron rolls his eyes and holds back for a second before Robert drags him to the bed. 

“I feel the same.” He says, and for a second it’s all hearts and flowers until Robert sighs. “They’re going to have their opinions you know, you’re going to get sick of it.”

And Aaron knows that he’s reserved, not in the public eye, the list goes on but —

He doesn’t want to let this go.

“I’ll handle it.” He says simply, and the whole handling it comes into play when he hears Robert on the phone to his manager. He realises pretty quickly that his name is Clive.

“That was Clive.” Robert says, jumpy, quick as he sits on his bed still in the exact same position that he was in hours ago. “There’s some catwalk show in London tonight, I forgot I’d even been invited but —“

“You want me to come with ya?”

Aaron’s heart thuds against the idea that it could smooth it all over, get the confusion and the secrecy all out in the open. 

“They’ll be other photographers there as well.” Robert says like he’s trying to put Aaron at ease, like he doesn’t already do that by just smiling. It’s enough to make Aaron agree, step into some suit and make Robert catch his breath as he stands by the door.

“You look —“ Robert struggles and Aaron tells him to piss off. “You should wear a suit more often.”

“Yeah?” Aaron flattens the blazer he’s wearing and smiles faintly. “You look pretty decent yourself.” And when he means decent he means —

Robert still sort of has that ability to take Aaron’s breath away.

••

There’s paparazzi everywhere and Aaron hides away from most of it until Robert has a hand on his back and he strokes slowly. It’s a sign, it’s telling him that he should relax.

So Aaron looks up at him and forgets they’re there. He keeps forgetting and focuses on pissing about with Robert for most of the night, laughing at the shit Robert has to wear when he’s on the flipping runway.

“Oh come on, if I had to wear what looks like a sack of potatoes I’d have summat to say.” Aaron has Robert to himself in the corner of the room, there’s well over a hundred people here and they hide in plain sight and be themselves for a while.

Robert snorts, he’s happy, it fizzles through Aaron. “That’s why you’re behind the camera and I’m in front of it.” He says, head tilted a little and a smirk on his face. 

“Is this the part where I tell you that it’s ‘cause you’re hot as well?” Because he is, because he really is.

“I’d like to think so. He is a model you know.” They’re interrupted and Aaron jumps back as he sees Chrissie standing there with a smirk on her face. She looks beautiful, golden fabrics and the light catching her eyes and —

Aaron pales in comparison to it all.

“Chris?” Robert says, like they’re  _mates_. Robert has a hand on her waist as he kisses her cheek and then he moves away and looks at Aaron with a smile on his face. “This is —“

“The lucky landscape photographer.” Chrissie eyes him, up and down and up and down before faking this smile. “I heard you were a bit difficult at the shoot after I left, didn’t expect to see you two here  _together_.” She makes it sound like the weirdest thing in the world and yeah okay they didn’t exactly hit off but they were practically dry humping each other only an hour later.

They had spark. Plenty of fucking spark so Chrissie can just take that. 

Robert laughs almost nervously. “Yeah well, we hit it off don’t worry.”

“That’s professional.” Chrissie mumbles, and Robert shoots his back up straighter. 

“Yeah well, you and that photographer Donny didn’t keep it strictly professional either.” He snipes a little with it and Aaron’s eyes widen, he almost scoffs into his hand and then Robert is dragging them over towards the edge of the catwalk just before the show starts.

“She doesn’t like us together.” Aaron says simply and Robert just stares at him, doesn’t say anything until he blows out a breath and kisses Aaron. 

He kisses him until the show starts and Aaron rests his head against Robert’s shoulder for just a second. 

It’s soft and gentle and unlike everything else.

He still doesn’t understand why everything is still so bloody expensive though.

••

Robert’s outside waiting for the car with some work friend of his that Aaron actually doesn’t mind. He thinks her name is Kathy.

Aaron’s busy by the bar, one last drink and the promise to ring his mum back because she’s gone and lost it over the fact that he’s dating Robert Sugden — or so the papers say. By this time tomorrow it should be as official as it can be in Robert’s world.

“Look, I’m happy okay? We didn’t expect, no, yeah I wouldn’t be with him if he was just a cocky bastard. Yeah.  _Just_. No I’m joking, he’s actually pretty amaz—“ 

Aaron spins and sees Chrissie standing there with a scowl on her face hidden in a smile. “Can I help you?” He says, straight back and everything after telling his mum he’ll have to call her back.

“Robert’s not really known for being all out and proud.” Chrissie says and Aaron supposes she means he hasn’t been out publicly with a bloke before. 

Aaron frowns slightly. “But he’s always been bi, that was never a secret.” He shrugs and Chrissie smirks like she knows she’s been caught off guard and can’t do anything else. 

“You know being with you could have an impact on his cliental?” 

Aaron knows what she’s doing but it doesn’t stop the way it hurts, the way it seems to be the most honest thing to say in the world. 

“He’s already out about —“

“Well you should know that an abstract idea is a lot different to something presented. Something evidential. Like the pair of you, on the front of some trashy magazine tomorrow.” There’s a piano playing in the background of her fancy words and Aaron can’t speak. “He’ll lose clients alright.” 

She cements it and Aaron’s forced to say the first thing he can think of.

“Robert’s a big boy, he knows what he wants.”

He wants  _you_ , he wants to say, like it somehow will be true if he wills it into existence. If he says that Robert Sugden wants  _him_.

Chrissie huffs. “And that’s a low rent photographer who knows not a thing about fashion or his world at all?” 

 _His_ _world_.

The thing is that’s true as well. 

Aaron hides his face from her.

“Why don’t you just do him a favour and quit whilst you’re ahead.” 

The thought makes him boil over in anger, snap his head up towards her. “And you’d love that wouldn’t you?”

“I’d like that, yeah.” Chrissie says, half a smile and Aaron thinks about the fact that it was her and Robert in the papers months ago. 

“You want him to yourself?”

She doesn’t speak for too long and aaron knows something collapses in his chest before she finally puts him out of his misery. “We help each other, getting publicised together makes us —“

“Attractive?” Aaron raises an eyebrow, raises higher. “You sound crazy.”

Chrissie rolls her eyes and yeah, she’s back on top. “Look around you Aaron. I don’t think I’m the crazy one.” She says his name and he sinks a little. “You don’t belong here. Different worlds and all that rings true doesn’t it? Come on, admit it.”

Aaron’s eyes flicker, and he thinks of their bubble being burst.

••

They go back to Robert’s and he tries to fuck his insecurities away until he submits to the fact that he isn’t in the mood. Instead he’s subtly dropping hints about how incompatible they are until Robert gives him this sorry look and is concerned.

“What did she say to you?” He guesses because of course he does, and Aaron caves in a little with a frown on his face like he can’t help it.

“We’re different people.” Aaron admits, looking around at the place and thinking about his own flat. “You have to admit that at least.”

Robert doesn’t say anything, just nods his head slowly and then pulls Aaron into the hallway. There’s pictures of him when he was younger, he looks adorable, blond hair and those eyes and a goofy grin.

“That was my dad.” Robert points, and then Aaron squints a little closer and sees that they’re on a farm. “Yep, I was destined to be a farmhand until I was kicked out.” 

There’s a moment, just between them both, and it seems to settle in the air with Aaron holding Robert’s waist. Kicked out is a lot different to leaving and he wants to hug him suddenly. 

“We’re not that dissimilar you know?” Robert says, looks up at the pictures again. “I just got lucky I suppose. Still don’t feel like any of it really makes a lot of sense.”

Aaron sees human Robert poke out again and he can’t breathe for a second until he’s holding a hand against Robert’s chest and then cupping his face. “Maybe because you’re handsome.” He offers, and there’s this honesty in his eyes and the drinks piling up in his brain. “Did you see the way everyone was lookin’ at you?” He says, eyes wide and mad with the memory of jealousy he felt as soon as they walked in together.

“Looking at you more like.”

Aaron scoffs and then shudders as Robert kisses him hard and fast.

“Take me to bed.” Aaron says, and Robert does, gladly.

••

“You know they’ll see we don’t fit together.” Robert leans over Aaron’s naked body and kisses his back. “But I know that we do.” He says. 

Aaron turns towards him and his eyes flutter. “Chrissie said, being with me, a bloke, it could affect —“

“Yeah it could. It probably will.” Robert acts as if it isn’t a big deal and Aaron jumps up from the bed, sits up straight and shakes the idiot. “Oi. I know what I’m gettin’ into.” He says seriously. “I wouldn’t be doing this if I didn’t.”

He’s got it all worked out then and Aaron tries not to feel guilty.

“All for the bloke who called me an arsehole.” Robert teases, a firm shake of the head and Aaron turns bright red at the memory.

“You  _were_.” Aaron says.

“Only because I fancied you.” Robert hides his face, and shy Robert is the Robert that Aaron —

“I’m in love you.”

It’s rushed, it’s almost like word vomit and the fact that Robert just stares at him almost vacantly seems to add to the way Aaron literally wants to be sick.

But then Robert comes closer, until he’s practically on Aaron’s lap. “With this arsehole?” He says, like he’s not shaking like a leaf.

“Yeah.” Aaron says, because he’s been in love before but not like this, not this quickly, not this openly and —

“Well.” Robert looks like he’s going to be calm and cool and then he runs a hand through Aaron’s hair and smiles faintly, gives the game away. “I love you.” He says, and it’s so dramatically simple that Aaron slaps his chest and sighs hard.

“You’re a dick.” Aaron says, and he’s not felt this happy in a long time, a very long time actually.

Robert smiles shyly. “Who you happen to love. After two months.” He says, and Aaron punches his side and squeals as Robert hooks him closer. “This is mental.” 

“What?” Aaron whispers, “You loving me? Or everyone knowing.”

Robert blinks quickly and doesn’t say anything for a little while. “No.” He whispers. “Someone loving me, for me.” And not the cocky bastard with all the money, that’s what he means. Aaron knows. 

Aaron ruffles Robert’s hair. “Well get used to it.”

He isn’t going anywhere.

••

The papers snap up the pictures of them and Aaron wakes up to it right in front of his face as Robert brings him some coffee. 

“Hey.” Robert says, and Aaron sees the picture of them, Robert’s got a hand on Aaron’s back and Aaron’s looking up at him and yeah —

If Aaron hadn’t already told Robert he loved him last night, he’d be forced to this morning basically.

“Have you seen the headline?” Robert says, and Aaron looks right down and sees it staring up at him.

_‘Mr Photographer’_

“Wow. Original that.” Aaron scratches at his eyebrow and reads the article clearly written by a teenage bloody girl. It’s all ‘who is this romantic stranger?’ and ‘low brow photographer aaron dingle seems to be robert sugden’s latest…’

Robert lands on the bed and smiles. 

“Which reminds me, I have a shoot later.” Aaron says, and Robert offers to drop him there, plays this sweet boyfriend that makes Aaron’s heart thud in his chest. “You don’t have to do that, don’t you have a job or something.”

“Work’s being a bit slow.” He doesn’t meet Aaron’s eye and it sucks. “Not because of —“

“Of course because of me.” Aaron says, and Robert raises his chin and winks at him slightly. 

“I’m just going to have to be your model for a few days.” Robert shrugs, half naked and beautiful and  _Aaron’s_.

“Yeah?” Aaron says as Robert lowers over him and takes the coffee from him. “Oi.” He says suddenly and then he’s flat out onto the bed with a smile on his face.

“I’ve just woke up.” He says, like he’s not in the mood.

He’s a flipping liar.

“Get your camera out then.” Robert teases, kisses Aaron’s neck deeply until Aaron pushes him off with a smile on his face and pins him towards the bed. They’re breathless for a second until Robert holds Aaron’s hand. “You know I’m serious about ya? Properly.” 

Aaron nods slowly. “I know you are.”

“I know I’m a dick and everything but — I’m really lucky you love me.” Robert says stuff like that a lot. He acts all cocky and confident but there’s pain there and Aaron knows it. He kisses Robert’s hand and smiles faintly at him because he’s the lucky one.

Somehow this happened, somehow they fucked each other into this  _love_.

Aaron bites his lip as he hangs over Robert. “Where’s that come from?”

“You didn’t even react to the papers? They’re all talkin’ and you don’t give a shit.”

Aaron shakes his head slightly because they’re talking about the Robert that shows up and smiles for the camera, not this one, not the one with bed hair and half naked and croaky throat. 

Aaron gets him, and it’s all he honestly wants.

“I love you, I don’t care about anything else.”

Robert clearly hasn’t heard that before. He nods slightly as Aaron starts kissing him, and strokes Aaron’s arms slowly until the younger one pulls away.

“Yeah?” He says, blinking quickly and holding his breath as Robert nods and accepts it.

“Whatever you say Mr Photographer.” Robert whispers, gentle, kind and hands everywhere on Aaron like he can’t get enough of him.

Aaron could really get used to this, trashy tabloids talking about him and Robert snogging weekly, and all the rest of it.  


End file.
